


Day Eleven- Doctor/Patient AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [11]
Category: Criminal Minds, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossover, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I'm not that kind of Doctor right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eleven- Doctor/Patient AU

Day 11 : " I've broken ten bones and you're my doctor who just gave me your number because "Please call me the next time you attempt /anything/ remotely dangerous". And now we text constantly and this is not an appropriate doctor/patient relationship. " Doctor/Patient!AU

Own Nothing  
.....................................  
"You know I'm not that kind of doctor right?" Spencer stated as he fluffed her pillow behind her head. "I can help you with stuff, but I don't think I'm qualified to treat you."

Darcy snorted as she shifted on her couch and looked up at him as she handed him a bag of gummi bears for him to open. "I can give you a few years if you'd like, so you can go to medical school, Dr. Spencer Reid."

He smiled cheekily at her and opened the bag for her and stole a two red ones before handing it to her. "I kind of like being an FBI profiler thank you very much."

"I kind of like being the best friend of an FBI profiler myself." She stated as she eat a few bears. "I like visiting you."

"I like you visiting too, especially when you're not bedridden." He smirked at her as he poked her broken foot. "Only you would fall down the escalator at the airport."

She sighed and shifted again. "I know, I know." She frowned as she eat another bear. "Are you going to be late for work Dr. Reid?"

Reid looks at his watch and frowned. "Probably. I told them I had a friend in the hospital. They were pretty concerned but I should be getting there soon." He looked around. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"I got gummie bears, I got water and I got a whole stack of books that you left for me right here." She winked at him. "And I got my phone, so I can text you I if I need the good Doctor." She smiled at him.

He laughed and shook his head. He stood up and grabbed his bag to head out the door. "I'll be back tonight, because we shouldn't be called out."

"Be safe." She called out as she continue to eat a few more bears.

…............................

A few hours later Spencer's phone ding and he picked it up through his paper work. 'We should do Italian tonight'

'That's good because, because Rossi invited to his place for dinner tonight.' Spencer texted back.

'Awesome, I get to meet the team! ' Darcy texted 'When do I need to start getting ready?'

He frowned and looked down at the phone for a few minutes. He looked up to see Derek Morgan standing there staring at him. "What's up Pretty boy?"

"My friend who injured herself, she wanted to know when to get ready for the team dinner." Spencer stated as he turned back to his phone. "I'm afraid that she'll hurt herself again."

Derek smiled like he thought of a funny idea. "Well why don't you go home and help her out Pretty boy?" He laughed as he took a drink of his coffee. "If it worries you that much, we only have an hour left."

Spencer smiled as looked up at his friend. He quickly finished his sentenced on his report and grabbed his bag. "I'll do just that. Thanks Morgan." He waved to everyone else in the bull-pin and walked to the elevator.

"Where's Reid going?" JJ asked Morgan.

"He's going to help his Lady friend." He laughed.

….................................

Spencer walked into his apartment to see Darcy coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and holding a bag in one hand and using a crutch in the other. "Spence."

"Do you need some help?" He asked her as he set his bag on the ground and stepped forward.

She smiled softly at him and nodded. "Yes please." She hopped back into the bathroom and he followed her back in and closed the door.


End file.
